1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information storage medium having preloading information and an apparatus and method of reproducing the same, and more particularly, to an information storage medium storing contents and preloading information in a binary format and an apparatus and method of reproducing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, moving-image data is classified into audio-video (AV) data for a high definition movie and navigation data for controlling reproduction of the AV data. Demand is increasing for applications with a programming function for reinforcing interaction with a user. However, to provide this function, a pick-up device should move frequently to read data for a programming function and a browsing function while reproducing AV data. Therefore, seamless reproduction is not guaranteed.